Balloon Kids
by CinnamonCombat
Summary: What if that balloon girl under your desk wasn't an illusion? And what if she met balloon boy and they had stupid little kid crushes on each other? That's why this is here because hey why not. Don't like? Don't read. Balloon boy x balloon girl (not in total love, they're 12 in this), some Mangle x Goldie, and some Fronnie and Foxica later. Totally minor adultish references. Enjoy!
1. The awkward robot who hands out balloons

Hi! I bet you're staring at me like I'm crazy for writing a romance fanfic about Balloon Boy. Well, don't worry, you're completely correct. I am crazy. But I have an explanation for this madness! You see, I think BB is just about the cutest thing but everybody else hates him. :( So there's hardly any fanfics on him! Also, I can't find anything on the other Balloon kid that appears under your desk in the second game! So my mind went *ZING* and decided to combine the two together. And here lies the body of CinnamonCombat, RIP. I can't say I'm not expecting hate for this. Anyway, the Balloon Girl is going to be named Josephine or Josie for short (cuz ayyy; y not lmao), and BB will be referred to as Billy. Kay? Kay. This is going to be nothing but dumb little kids having crushes on each other fluff. So turn back now. OH MY GOD CINNAMON SHUT UP! Okay I hope you enjoy this stupid story, I'll see you at the end. (If you make it that far.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights or any of it's characters. If I did I wouldn't have to write about it, because anything I want would already be canon.

He could hear the front doors slam on the other side of the pizzeria. That meant another long night by himself and his lifeless balloons.

Billy sighed. None of the other animatronics wanted anything to do with him. Gosh, even that pale puppet weirdo was more popular than him. Not that he could blame them, though; He wasn't a very interesting person, nor old enough to do any of the fun mature things the other robots did.

Billy was only twelve. Well, twelve and three quarters. In a few months he would finally be old enough to hang with the cool kids.

Who was he kidding. Even then they wouldn't want anything to did with him.

The only animatronic that would speak to him was Mangle. She sure was nice; She knew what it felt like being an outcast. Recently, though, she had found the storage room. That was where she met this stupid yellow bear with no eyes and they've been obsessed with each other ever since.

The last time Mangle decided to stop by, she mentioned she and the bear were in "love." Pfft. Whatever that was, Billy didn't want anything to do with it. From what he could tell, it only consisted of sucking faces and stalking each other every second of the day. Gross.

"Who needs Mangle," Billy grumbled, "Not me. She and Goldie can go suck an egg."

He looked around the Game Area. All he saw was the usual carousel, present boxes, and (of course) balloons. Balloons seemed to be his only friend. Boring, stupid balloons.

Still on that thought, Billy heard a sound. Sounds, actually. Footsteps.

Billy looked over to see some shadows dancing on the wall. In came a tattered Freddy Fazbear.

"Hello!" Billy exclaimed, a smile on his face. Freddy looked over and mentally groaned. He was in a hurry, there was no time for chats.

"Uh, hiya kid. Forgot you were in 'ere," the bear grumbled, carefully stepping over the empty fake present boxes littering the floor.

"Well, of course I'm in here!" Billy smiled, "It's the balloon room. That's what I do: Give out balloons!"

"Yea, alrighty kid, you have fun with that. I gotta run," Freddy said, still not making eye contact, "The gang and I gotta go spook the guard."

"Spook the guard?" Billy asked, interested. Was that what they were doing at night?

"Heh, yup. See ya later, kid." Freddy disappeared into the long, dark hallway.

Billy didn't know what to do with this new information. Nothing except do just that;

Spook the guard.

Wow! The end of the first chapter. It's going to be a multi-chapter story. I hope you liked it! I'm kind of embarrassed, this is my first fanfic! I don't know how I did, so could you review and tell me how I could improve? I would appreciate it.

- CinnamonCombat


	2. Rude Awakening (Or how BB went 007)

Chapter 2 is here! Here is when things actually start happening. Wow. Okay, well before I bore you, let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: Just like last chapter, I still don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Pfft. I wish.

For the first time in what felt like ages, he got out of the Game room.

Billy carefully set down the plastic "Balloons!" sign and the unnecessarily-heavy fake balloon. To fit in the vents, he couldn't bring anything along.

He peeked out into the dark hallway, which was decorated with the drawings of children who visited the pizzeria. Some of the kids who came here really needed counseling. There were some freaky pictures.

Billy creeped quietly to the other end of the hallway, which held a large vent leading to the office. Billy guessed the security guard would be in there.

He popped open the vent cover and looked inside. The vent sure was longer than he thought.

He crawled inside on his knees, shivering at the cold metal. He could see the light at the end of the pathway. Success! He started to crawl to the light. This reminded him of those secret agent movies that would be shown in the game room. He giggled.

Billy could see the person in the chair now. It was a boy, college-aged. The blond, freckled boy wore glasses and had something around his neck. But what was it?

Billy crawled out of the vent, staring at the man. He looked squirmish, and was terribly sweaty. He wasn't paying attention to Billy, and instead was on a computer looking through video cameras. Billy glanced over to the orange flashlight laying on his desk. Billy was here to spook the guard, right? He hatched a plan.

Billy quickly snatched the flashlight and unlatched the battery compartment on the back. Shaking the flashlight, he let the batteries fall into his pocket, then set the flashlight back onto the desk.

When the guard looked away from the computer, he grabbed the flashlight and scorned at the humanoid animatronic standing in front of him.

"Why are you here?" The irritated man said, "What else is going to come for me, the fan? The plushies? The pizza?"

He gripped the flashlight and clicked it at Billy. To his surprise, nothing happened.

Billy could of sworn he saw the night guard's pupils shrink a size.

"Damn, why won't my light work?!" the man said, desperately trying to click it on. He turned his head in fury to the automaton in front of him.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" the man said, narrowing his eyes.

Billy didn't know what to say. He thought he would of scared the man a bit, but apparently all he did was make him get annoyed by him. Not that that wasn't new to Billy; He kind of has that effect on people.

The man grabbed the object hanging around his neck and put it on his face. A Freddy Fazbear mask. It sure looked funny on him. The brown fur on his mask was a completely different color than the man's light blond hair. He looked so goofy, in fact, that Billy burst out laughing.

"Hehehehehehe!"

From the other side of the pizzeria, a tattered pirate fox could hear the laugh of the boy. He followed the noise down a hallway and saw the lights coming from the office.

Foxy jumped onto the man behind the desk and he fainted.

Billy stopped laughing and stared nervously at the fox in front of him.

"Ahoy, lad!" Foxy exclaimed, "Thank ye fer' distractin' the guard!"

Billy smiled. "Sure! I'm happy to help!"

Foxy grabbed the sweaty body laying on the floor. He looked at the name tag of the guard. Jeremy. "Poor Jeremy lad didn't know what hit 'm!"

Foxy dragged the body across the floor, fist bumping Billy on the way out of the room. He thanked him one last time for distracting the guard.

When the fox was out of sight, Billy smiled proudly and put his hands on his hips. Guard-scaring was alot more fun than he thought it would be. He'd have to do this again when a new guard comes in.

From the corner of his eye, Billy noticed a figure crawl out from under the desk. In the shadows of the room, he could tell it was an animatronic. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or not. He saw the silhouette put it's hands on it's hips.

"Why'd you do that?!" A young female voice floated from the figure.

Billy wasn't sure if he should respond or not. Should he bolt now or...? No. He needed to stop being antisocial and talk to whoever was there.

"..Do what?" He responded uncertainly.

"Scare the guard before I could get to him! I was under the desk, about to jump out at him, but NOOO! You just haaadd to let the dumb fox jump on 'm. Thanks a bunch, nerd."

"Well excusseee me, princess! I totally don't have the right to go and scare the night guard. Obviously, you're the only one who's allowed to." Billy spit back, sarcastically.

"Whatever," the shadow groaned, and went to crawl into the vent.

But for some reason, Billy felt bad. He would of gotten mad too if he had planned out a way to scare the guard and someone else came over and scared him instead.

He dashed over and put a hand on the mysterious robot's shoulder.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I admit, that was rude of me." Billy looked down at his shoes. The person looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Hey, it's alright, I guess I was kinda rude too.." she said, and crawled back out of the vent.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked, now having almost walked to the other side of the room.

"It's... Billy. My name's Billy," he said quietly. "What's yours?"

The girl stepped into the light for the first time. She had brown hair like him in a high ponytail, and brilliant pink eyes like Bonnie. She wore a short sleeved pink t-shirt with a yellow star on it, and a yellow skirt with pink flat shoes. She had a light pink-lavender nose.

"The name's Josie," she said with a shrug, "Nice to meet you and all, but it's almost 6, sooo.."

"Oh! Heh, yeah," Billy put a hand on the back of his head. "I gotta go. Um, maybe I can talk to you tomorrow?"

"Here? In the office?" Josie smiled.

"Yeah! Sure, here in the office!"

"Alright, sounds good. See ya' tomorrow then."

"H-heh, yeah! See you-" he trailed off. She was already in the vent going back to where ever she came from.

"Tomorrow."

Well THAT was a bumpy ride. I popped in a few references there, kudos to who recognized them! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I might not even continue the story because I doubt anyone is even reading this xD if you are, thank you! I appreciate it. Well, hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter!

- CinnamonCombat


	3. Goldie and Mangle's Comical Debut

Wow! Thank you guys for giving me all the reviews and feedback! I had major doubts about continuing the story, because I had some bad incidents happen to an older fic of mine (which was soon deleted) which I won't get into. But good news! I'm definitely continuing it now! If you guys have any questions or are confused about any part of the story, just review or pm me. :) In this chapter we get to meet Mangle and Goldie! YAY! Spoiler alert though, Josie is not in this chapter! Balloon boy's on his way to see her in this chapter. I know, I'm lazy. Josie will be in the next one.

Disclaimer: If I owned Five Nights at Freddy's, I would of already manufactured a line of Freddy's pizza joints, a Freddyland amusement park, and plushies in every store imaginable. Ha, but I don't. Oh well.

After a long day of giving out balloons to kids, it was finally 12'o'clock.

They hadn't gotten a new night guard since yesterday. Seriously, who in their right mind would put 'not responsible for injury and/or dismemberment' in a help wanted ad? The only people that came in were college students struggling for money and thought the job would be quick cash.

When the ring of the front door closing rang through the pizzeria, Billy knew it was time to go to the office. Maybe he shouldn't go through the vents today. Maybe he could go the long way and take a walk through the pizzeria first. And he did have enough time before going to the office.

Why not? It would be the first time in what felt like ages.

Billy once again ditched his sign and balloon, and started his journey to the office. He walked out of the game area.

The room next to him was the Kid's Cove. Mangle was inside. It had been at least weeks since he saw her; maybe he should pay her a visit. Hopefully Golden Freddy wasn't in there too.

Billy trekked over to Kid's Cove and peeked inside. He rolled his eyes and mentally groaned. Of course Goldie would be in there! He always is. And Billy didn't want to deal with watching them gush over each other's every move. How was he going to get past the huge doorway without being seen by Mangle?

He quickly ran back to the Game Area and grabbed one of the oversized fake present boxes and put it over his body. Disguised as a present, he scooted into the hallway.

He shuffled slowly past the doorway, stopping in between each step. Right before he was past, he heard a muffled voice outside the box.

"Hon, did you hear something?"

' OH CRAP,' Billy thought. He knew that voice anywhere; Golden Freddy. Oh joy.

"No? I didn't hear anything. Is anyone outside?" Mangle asked nervously.

"Here, let me go check."

Billy stood perfectly still inside his present box. He fretted what was about to happen. He'd have to sit through a lecture by Mangle for at least two hours about not coming to see her for weeks, then he'd have to watch the "couple" suck faces and fondle each other lovingly. Gross.

Goldie walked out of the Cove. He raised his eyebrow at the strange sight before him.

A present?

Suspicious. Why would a huge gift box just be sitting there?

With closer inspection, he could see that it was one of the boxes from the Game Area. Even weirder. But what peaked his curiosity the most was what was inside?

Goldie stumbled over to the box and picked it up. He fell back, surprised that it was so light. When he regained his balance, he saw a nervous balloon boy sitting in the fetal position.

Goldie smirked. "If it isn't little Billy! Gee, it sure feels like a while since I've had the pleasure of seein' ya', bud," he grabbed Billy by the shirt collar and pulled him into the Kid's Cove. "It wasn't long enough," the yellow bear sneered under his breath.

Great. Now Billy would never meet up with Josie at this rate.

When Goldie pulled Billy into the corner of the room, a curious Mangle switched on the lights. A radiant glow shone through the room, as well as in Mangle's eyes when she saw Billy.

"BILLY! Oh, sweetie! Why haven't you come to see me?!" Mangle ran (or, maybe, crawled fast) over to Billy and hugged him lovingly. You could obviously tell Goldie was jealous.

After the awkwardly-long hug, Mangle grabbed Billy by the shoulders and gave him a death glare. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SEE ME?!" Billy almost fainted from the loud and unexpected scream.

Mangle let go and Billy goofily fell onto the floor. Mangle dashed over and grabbed two chairs and a coffee table with two teacups on it and plopped Billy into one of the chairs. She took a seat herself.

"Well now that we're comfy, how about you tell me everything that has happened in your life since we last talked?" She sat with her legs crossed and took a sip of the tea. She had pretty much forgot that Golden Freddy was standing next to her.

"Haha, well," Billy coughed and tugged at his collar, "I really don't have the time to, uh, chat."

Mangle stared at him in disbelief. "Why? I thought I was the only person you talked to and you were otherwise completely bored and didn't do anything?"

"Gee, thanks Mangle," Billy grumbled grimly under his breath.

"What?" Mangle asked.

"Oh, uh," Billy coughed, "Nothing. Anyways, the reason I have to go is that I kind of am going to see a new, um.. friend of mine."

"YOU WHAT?" Mangle stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and she's kind of expecting me so.." Billy began to get out of his seat when Mangle danced up and grabbed him by the shoulders again. Oh joy.

"AND IT'S A GIRL?!" Mangle shook him again, but this time in excitement. Her little balloon boy was out meeting girls!

Billy tensed up and his voice cracked. "Y-yes."

"Then you do need to go! Get on your way! LEAVE! Sayonara!" Mangle pushed him out the door.

Billy had waved bye and had started to get on his way to the office when Golden Freddy walked over to Mangle and snickered. "Yeah, you can't be late for your date."

Billy blushed lightly and made a face of disgust. He turned to the couple in the doorway and shouted, "Hell, I'm only 12! Cut me some slack!"

Mangle snickered with Goldie.

Billy continued to trudge along with his head hung low. Hopefully he didn't run into any other animatronic nutjobs on his way to the office.

That's the end of chapter 3! I know, bad boring chapter. But it's to introduce Mangle and move the story along! BOOOOO! I'm sorry. Trust me, the next chapter will be better. It will probably be out sometime next week, I'm very busy this weekend. Sorry. If there's any spelling issues or anything doesn't make sense, feel free to inform me! Thanks for reading!

- CinnamonCombat


	4. Damn You, Hand Holding

Andddd here we are at chapter four! Wow. Is it just me or were we only just at chapter 1? Oh, the memories! *sniffle* Anyways, Josie is back in this chapter! HOORAH! EXCLAMATION POINTS! Thank you all for the feedback on my humble little story. It really inspires me to keep writing it. And I sincerely apologize about not updating this more. I have school, and, you know, life problems. Thanks for sticking around! Let's get started.

Disclaimer: Yep. I think you all get the jist. Why do I even have to put this here? This is fanfiction. Nobody owns the crap they write about.

* * *

><p>Billy whistled.<p>

The hallway was surprisingly quiet. Not that he expected it to be exploding with noise, but it just seemed too quiet. Usually you could hear some chatter among the animatronics.

After his strange encounter with Mangle and Moldy (Billy's nickname for Goldie), Billy finally was well on his way to meet up with Josie. About time.

He had been looking forward to this all day. But... why?

That he couldn't figure out.

Was it the fact she was a girl? He had always kind of had a tough time talking to girls. But it usually didn't affect him this much.

Was it the fact she was so confident, unlike him? He always did admire people who were more self-confident than he was.

Was it that she was the first person he'd ever met that was his age and talked to him like a normal person instead of a humanoid trashcan?

Yeah. That had to be it. But not only was he overly excited, he was terribly nervous. Like, more than usual.

Billy shrugged. He'd find out soon enough.

He reached a corner of the pizzeria. He just had to turn that corner and he'd be in the office hallway. He bottled up his excitement and his nervousness and turned the corner.

Strange. He expected to see Josie sitting in the office. At least sitting on the desk.

Billy bit his lip. "Maybe she hasn't gotten here yet?" He whispered to himself.

Oh well. He might as well go in and wait for her. Besides, it's better to be first than be last.

He walked into the doorway and inspected the oversized office. He went over and plopped onto the desk. He sighed and got comfortable.

Suddenly, something grabbed his ankles.

"AHHHH!" Billy shrieked and jumped off the desk. He stepped far back to investigate.

Josie climbed out from under the desk.

"What was that for?!" Billy tried to yell, but his voice cracked on the word 'that.'

Josie snickered. "Did you know you scream like a girl?"

Billy scoffed. "Well, unfortunately I do now. The better question is, what's your obsession with hiding under desks?"

Josie stood up and put her hands on her hips in triumph. "They're the ideal hiding place. You can't see under the desk from the hallway, and the desk is just big enough to not see me when you sit in the chair." She hopped onto the desk and crossed her legs.

"That's good to know," Billy hopped onto the desk with her.

"So," Billy tugged at his collar, "..How are you?"

Josie raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Skip the small talk. Listen, while you were coming down here, did you happen to notice the hallways were surprisingly quiet?"

Surprised, Billy raised both eyebrows and cocked his head. "Yeah! I did, actually, besides Kid's Cove, the hallways were very silent."

"Like nobody was there, right?"

"Yes."

"Well guess what!" Josie smiled, "I know why!"

Billy groaned. "And why is that..."

"The animatronics are having a hangout party in the storage room!" Josie raised her arms gleefully at an intrigued balloon boy.

"But wait," Billy said, raising a finger to his mouth, "How do you know?"

"Because I was invited, dummy." Josie nudged Billy playfully, then jumped off the desk.

"They never invited me.." Billy mumbled scornfully under his breath. Oh well. Not like it would be a good party anyway.

"And we're going!" Josie said gleefully, smiling at balloon boy. Wow! He suddenly got the feeling this would be a great party!

"Sounds like a plan!" Billy exclaimed, carefully hopping off the desk. Josie grabbed Billy's hand and started to procede down the hallway.

Billy blushed lightly at the sudden close contact.

Wait. Woah, woah, woah. What was that? Blushed? Close contact? What was going through Billy's mind? The day before he would of wanted to throw up at hand holding. What was wrong with him?

Whatever. He'd have to forget about this sudden illness quickly. He was about to go to a party.

Still on that thought, Josie perked up. "By the way, why were you in Kid's Cove?"

Billy gulped, "Uh, no reason."

Josie rolled her eyes and smiled just as they reached the storage room. There was a yellow and red striped balloon attached to the door with tape. Weird. They must of stole it from the Game Area.

Suddenly Josie let go of Billy's hand. It slightly surprised him, he had just gotten used to it.

Josie smiled at Billy again and his illness took effect again. He blushed very lightly.

Gross. He needed to heal very quickly.

They were about to walk into a room full of literal party animals.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 4! I whipped this one out super quickly. If that's a good or bad thing, that's really your decision.<p>

Guess what! We get to meet the other animatronics next chapter! You know, as if you haven't guessed. And there's gonna be relationship crap! And by relationship crap, I mean not the kind between the balloon kids. Sorry. At least BB has started to blush! Yeah. I can just hear the booing audience. Instead, there'll be Bonnie x Freddy and Foxy x Chica! Because hey, why not. I'll explain more of the characters in this story next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

- CinnamonCombat


	5. Roll Out the Kind-of-Red Carpet, Maybe

Chapter flipping five. Are you excited? 'Cause I sure as heck am. This chapter we get to see the parrrr-taaaayyy! Speaking of which, time to explain the character's personalities!

Freddy - a mostly hard-as-rock business guy, but is actually a huge softy at heart. A refined gentleman. Has a huge crush on Bonnie.

Bonnie - (SHE'S A GIRL IN THIS; I'M AWARE SHE'S ACTUALLY A BOY BUT I DON'T CARE) A shy, not very social wallflower. Easily intimidated. Turns into a completely different person while playing the electric guitar; turns into a hard rock party animal of sorts.

Chica - energetic social butterfly who loves to cook and sing. Ships her friends together and basically gets along with everyone she meets. Dates Foxy.

Foxy - joyful pirate guy. Has a strange relationship with Freddy (they aren't very fond of each other, but help each other out when the time is right). Dates Chica.

Goldie - a sarcastic, stubborn outcast who hardly gets along with anyone. The complete opposite when around Mangle. Dates Mangle.

Toy Freddy (Fredford) - a full-of-himself slight derp who is obsessed with women. Has an ego bigger than the galaxy. Doesn't get along well with most people, especially Freddy.

Toy Bonnie (Bon) - girl. Extremely feminine. Talks in a slight country accent. Best friends with Toy Chica, but gets along very well with the oldies. Not the biggest fan of Toy Freddy.

Toy Chica (Cheeks) - a energetic social butterfly like Chica, but doesn't quite get along with everyone the result of her slight sassy attitude.

Mangle - a sweet, caring mother-like figure who is almost always nice, but turns demon-like when crossed. Dates Goldie.

Balloon Boy - I think you already know this one.

Balloon Girl - ^^^

Marionette - ?

( AND THE OLD ONES ARE MOSTLY REPAIRED. THEY STILL HAVE SLIGHT SCRATCHES BUT OVERALL ARE FINE. ex. Bonnie has a face and Chica's beak is fixed. )

And there you go! Enjoy the chapter. Or else.

Disclaimer: Refer to last chapter. I think we all get the idea.

* * *

><p>Josie opened the door to the loud cheering of the other animatronics. Billy stood dumbfounded. Who knew the girl was so popular?<p>

They walked in and the others went back to whatever they were doing. Some were chatting on the couch, others doing karaoke, or hovering over the snack tables.

Billy started to sweat. This was the first time he had seen all the other robots in one place. Really the only person not here was the Marionette.

Josie pulled Billy over to the food table. Both of their eyes sparkled at the sight of the gorgeous pastries, pizzas, and drinks. Neither kid had ever eaten before. Animatronics have the ability to eat, but hardly are able to because ingredients are hard to come by.

Josie grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a bite. It was amazing for a first time eating. She grabbed another and slapped it in front of Billy. He took the food uncertainly, and looked at his friend to see if it was alright.

She pointed to her half-devoured food and nodded rapidly. Reassured, Billy took the food and took a bite. It was nothing short of life changing to him.

After finishing their food, they grinned at each other and devoured another cookie each.

"Oh my gosh," Billy said in between bites, "Who cooked all this amazing food?!"

The balloon kids didn't notice a peppy chicken slide up to them with a ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"That would be ME!" Chica spun around, and pulled out two pom-poms from behind her back. She did a cheerleader jump and gave the two kids noogies.

After regaining their balance, the two friends stepped away from the food table.

Billy noticed that Mangle was on a completely different side of the room than Golden Freddy. She was on the right mingling with the other gals, while Goldie was on the left sitting in a plastic chair scratching himself.

Still on that thought, Josie pulled Billy over to a tall purple rabbit and the short plump chicken they'd met earlier.

The rabbit looked slightly skiddish, while Chica waved to them with a smile on her face.

"Hiya again, guys!" Chica put her arms around the kids, "Enjoying the par-tay?!"

Josie grinned and nudged balloon boy. "You know it!" She exclaimed, and high-fived Chica.

"Hey, let me introduce you guys to somebody!" Chica motioned for her friend to come over and meet the two friends. Over came the purple rabbit.

"Say hi to Bonnie, Josie and other guy!"

The rabbit looked down at the floor and covered her face with her ears. The two kids smiled on que and greeted the girl.

"Hi, Bonnie!" Billy stepped up for the first time since they arrived. "I'm Billy, and this is my good friend Josie!"

Bonnie lifted up one ear at a time until her face was seen. She then opened her eyes and smiled warmly at the children.

"Are you enjoying.. the party?" Bonnie asked. The friends nodded. Chica's face looked warm at the sight of her friend socialising.

Out of the corner of his eye, Billy could see something white moving quickly towards him. He turned his head just as Mangle jumped on him.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to the party!" Mangle exclaimed, petting his head. She turned and saw the girl standing next to him.

"AND WITH JOSEPHINE?!"

Billy started snickering under his breath. "Your name's Josephine? Pffft.."

Mangle pulled them into a group hug and sighed dreamily. "Two of my favourite children. I shall start arranging the wedding..."

The two kids squirmed out from under her grasp as they started to gag. They pointed their fingers at their mouths.

"EW EW EWWW MANGLE THAT'S GROSS"

"MANGLE WHY YOU DO DIS YOU HAVE DISGUSTING FANTASIES WOMAN"

"NASTY HE'S A GROSS ANGRY NERD NUGGET"

"MANGLE I HATE HER SHE'S GROSS EWWW BLEEHHH"

As the two stopped screaming, Mangle just laughed. "You do get along by one thing, though. But how much you disgust each other!" She chuckled and walked away.

What she didn't notice, however, was that the two kids were blushing red when she left.

Great. Now Josie was coming down with the illness.

Billy and Josie decided to just calm down and try to avoid anymore strange events.

They went to sit on the bright yellow couch in the middle of the room.

Ah, the yellow couch. It was incredibly soft, and the pillows were feathered very nicely. It felt like heaven to sit on, and brought a pop of light and colour to the room.

The only flaws were that:

1.) There was a red pizza stain on the left cushion (A picky balloon boy sat on the right.).

and

2.) The couch was in the middle of the room.

Exactly where the fight broke out.

* * *

><p>You didn't expect THAT did you? *puts on cliffhanger glasses*<p>

You'll see the fight in the next chapter. For now, ask these questions: Who's the fight between? Why? Does it involve our beloved two main characters? Will SHIPS be involved?

Oh my.

And wow! I'm spoiling you. Two chapters in a week. Tsk tsk. Cinnamon, you need a break.

Haha! Too bad. I'm already working on the next chapter. Yay for me.

Personally, I wasn't a big fan of that chapter. But I don't have the time to rewrite it, so I'll just leave it like it is.

Hope you liked it!

If you can, please review this story. It inspires me to keep writing it! It feels amazing checking my stories and seeing reviews on them.

Onto the next chapter!

- CinnamonCombat


	6. Excellent Acoustics, Unfortunately

The fight chapter! Oh boy, have I been excited about writing this.

Just so you know, a character in this chapter will be depicted as a mean-spirited, jerky, etc. and I'm sorry if you like this character and don't like seeing them this way! :(

Before I bore you to death, let's just get onto the story.

Dis-flippin-claimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. I'm about 100% sure you are all aware by now. If you weren't aware, good luck in the future. You'll need it.

* * *

><p>It started with a scream.<p>

Not a loud scream, no, but a high pitched mix between a loud gasp and someone saying 'ack.'

It was just audible enough for the whole room to hear it. If Chica and Foxy were still doing karaoke, you wouldn't of been able to hear.

The room went eerily quiet on cue, as everyone looked around to search for the owner of the scream.

One glance at Bonnie's beet red face, and you knew it belonged to her.

Whenever Chica wasn't around, Toy Freddy was flirting with Bonnie.

It made her extremely uncomfortable, but she was easily intimidated and didn't really say anything about it. She tried ignoring him and started talking to the closest person she could find.

Unfortunately, it didn't exactly help.

"Hey, babe. Nice legs. What time do they open?"

"You've got something on your chest: my eyes."

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first."

"Where have you been all my life?"

It was painful to hear, really.

Fed up, Bonnie shot back, "Hiding from you."

Toy Freddy looked unpleasantly surprised. What else to say? Those were all his best pick up lines. He had to get the girl. Without thinking, right when Bonnie had started to walk away, he did the worst thing he could of done.

He grabbed her butt.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>Freddy had been watching the whole thing.<p>

It really rustled his jimmies watching his obnoxious plastic counterpart flirt with his crush.

He really tried not to notice; He just didn't want to rescue her yet. He didn't know why, but maybe she wouldn't like him if he intervened?

But when he grabbed her... something just went off inside in him. He couldn't do anything but rescue her.

He ran over to the middle of the room where the fiasco took place. Bonnie jumped over behind Freddy (he was the first tall person she could find.).

When Toy Freddy turned around to see where she went, Freddy punched him in the mouth.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch wasn't exactly the kid's best stroke of genius.<p>

Billy and Josie were both awestruck watching the events taking place in front of them. It was like a movie theater, yet much more heart racing.

But the punch wasn't the end of it.

By now the whole room was watching.

A confused and bloodied Toy Freddy put his paw up to his upper lip, to see blood dripping out. He looked up at his rival with eyes of burning fury and took a swing at him.

Freddy just grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eye.

"What in the world went through your mind that told you to do that..?" he said almost calmly, never lessening his grip. The audience hushly asked each other what he did, but none could find an answer.

"What told you to do THAT?!" Toy Freddy raised both eyebrows and tried to scowl. Unfortunately, his upper lip wasn't working with him.

Freddy looked behind him at the purple bunny hanging onto his arm. He patted her on the head with his free arm.

Toy Freddy put two and two together. "You like her, don't you, Fazbutt?"

Freddy blushed pink, as so did Bonnie.

He very briefly lost his confident stance (if you blinked, you would have missed it.) and he cleared his throat, stood up straight and let go of his makeup-wearing doppelganger.

"Well obviously you like her, seeing as you grabbed her."

The spectators gasped.

Freddy (almost) got punched in the ear.

Notice the almost.

Before the punch hit, Foxy had grabbed Bonnie's bright red guitar and blocked the hit.

Freddy gave a slight smile to Foxy and the latter gave a brief thumbs up.

Without much to do, and not to mention an almost whole room against him (Goldie had gotten a bit intoxicated, and was rooting for his poker buddy), Toy Freddy just sighed harshly and walked out of the room.

The room grew silent. The two kids were still in blur.

Billy tried to bring some humor to the situation.

"The acoustics of the room from this chair are incredible."

A few of the girls laughed, and Foxy gave a hearty chuckle, but really the radiating happy feeling of the room that was there earlier had fled.

Freddy looked behind him to find Bonnie had sat down in a chair at the corner of the room, looking more sheepish than usual.

He slowly made over to her, and sat two seats over from her.

He wanted to apologize from making such a fuss, but also felt like he did the right thing. The conflicting feelings were interrupted when she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said, in a quiet voice, "For doing that."

Freddy smiled back, relieved she wasn't mad. But what would she think about what Toy Freddy said about him maybe liking her?

They just sat quietly. Not awkwardly, but more in a sense of not having anything else to say.

The whole room seemed to be in this sense.

There had to be a way to brighten the mood.

Josie and Billy had already went back over to the snack table, pondering over a way to get the party going again.

After making their decisions on how to rev up the party, they needed a team.

First over to Foxy. The two friends asked the pirate if he could drum, resulting in a new recruit to the team.

Then to Chica, they needed singers, and a keyboard player.

And finally Bonnie. Someone had to play guitar.

Time to get this party really started.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I can't say I'm not expecting hate for this.<p>

This chapter turned out.. not like it expected it to. To put it nicely, it was the worst chapter yet in my eyes.

Do you think I should change the rating for this story because of this chapter?

I'm sorry if you like Toy Freddy and I made him feel like a huge jerk! Or if he wasn't even too mean and Freddy seemed like the jerk! AHH I DON'T EVEN KNOW.

I just hope you at least found it decent.

If you didn't already guess, next chapter is a song fic. I'm trying to decide on either Fascination by the Alphabeats, or Don't Stop Believing by Journey. Decide for me. Or even, better yet, make up a new song and I might use it! :)

Just please don't yell at me for this :X Next chapter will be better, hopefully. And sorry for the lack of Billy and Josie in this chapter! ACK THE PROBLEMS ARE OVERWHELMING.

Thank you for reading, though.

- CinnamonCombat


	7. Don't Stop Believing or else

GUYS! THE ALWAYS AMAZING TWDRemixnow MADE FAN ART OF BALLOON KIDS! GO LOOK AT IT!

art/Balloon-Kids-511069375

IT'S SO AWESOME! Thank you! :D

* * *

><p>Here we are. The seventh chapter. Let's give down to business. Just so you know, this is a songfic chapter. If you aren't into that sort of thing, I don't recommend this chapter. The song is Don't Stop Believing. :)<p>

Disclaimer: Sigh.. I don't own Five Nights, the characters of Five Nights, and for this chapter I guess I should include that I don't own Don't Stop Believing. Kay thanks bye.

* * *

><p>Chica, Bonnie and Foxy hopped on stage. Another three karaoke machines were set up around the room in case the audience wanted to join in.<p>

Foxy was hooked up with drums. He had to take off his hook for a second to replace it with a drum stick, and to the other animatronics' surprise, he had a hand underneath! Why didn't he just hold the stick..?

Chica was on electric keyboard, and set up as one of the singers as well.

Bonnie was on electric guitar, singing along with Chica.

An excited balloon boy and girl handed out glow sticks, then turned the lights down low. Mangle was asked to turn up the lights on stage.

Time to start the real party.

(If you want to listen to the song as you read, go ahead and start now. :D )

Chica started playing the keys and the crowd lit up.

Bonnie gently started strumming her guitar to keep the beat of the song going.

Both girls put their mouths up to their microphones, and got read to sing together in lovely, clear voices. Chica was an alto, and Bonnie a soprano, and together they sounded fantastic.

The crowd bopped their heads side to side to the beat of the music.

"Just a small town girl

Living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere"

Bonnie started to shred on guitar causing the audience to applaud for a short moment, before the lyrics continued.

"A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on, and on, and on, and on"

Foxy started to drum along.

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night"

Instrumental music started to play. Some of the crowd had started to sing along, with a couple of people over at one of the karaoke machines to sing along.

"Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Paying anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

"Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on, and on, and on, and on

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night!"

The instrumental started again, and now Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were running on stage to grab a microphone and sing along.

"Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold onnnn

Streetlights, people

"Don't stop believin'

Hold onto that feelin'

Streetlights, people"

Bonnie ended with a guitar strum, and the song was over.

The feeling definitely was back in the room. Unfortunately, the time was 5:30, which meant it was almost time to open up for the day.

Exhausted but overall happy, everyone except the old animatronics filed out of the room. Bonnie and Freddy went to their corners, and Chica had to clean up. Foxy had offered to help her.

On the way back to the game area, Billy walked with Josie.

"Well that was eventful," Billy said happily.

"Sure was," Josie agreed, "That was a great idea you had."

Billy scratched the back of head. "Aw, heck. It was your idea too."

His friend playfully nudged him. "But you came up with it!"

Billy made a triumphant pose. "Hmph. Well I guess I did."

They made their way to the Game area doorway and stood for a second, saying their goodbyes.

They arranged to see each other that night and hang out.

When Josie had started to walk off, and Billy had turned to get in his spot with the balloons, Josie stopped and turned to look at him.

She quickly ran over and gave him and kiss on the cheek, then ran off.

Billy blushed dark pink, and looked around to see if anyone was looking at him.

Then he put on a goofy smile and ran over to his balloons.

* * *

><p>There's seven! Hope you enjoyed that. I liked it better than last chapter.<p>

And thank you again TWDRemisnow!

How was my first songfic?

But GUYS. REALLY. I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I have no real story line set out. I need your help. Give me some ideas and I might use them.

If I use your idea I'll be sure to credit you!

Anyways, hoped you liked it! Review! And suggest ideas! Yeah! Woo!

Next chapter will be next week if I can get some ideas for it.

Peace! :)

- CinnamonCombat


	8. Don't Interrupt Me On My Break, Weenie

Lucky number 8. Let's get down to business.

Before we get started, I just wanted to say thank you for the amazing reviews and feedback! Really. Your kind words are totally fueling me to keep writing this story. And I'm having such a fun time writing it!

The idea for Marionette to come see Billy in this chapter was first suggested from PersonalitySoup! Thank you! [ Go check PersonalitySoup's stuff out. They're really awesome! ]

Marionette is in this chapter. And guess what! He's a boy. Sorry. I know some people wanted Mari to be a girl, but I really needed some more dudes for this story. I'm kind of limited on animatronics. If I get really desperate, I may have to borrow some from Chuck E. Cheese.

I was watching some Phoenix Wright playthroughs, and thought: "Hey! Why not have a court trial!" And gosh, I know it sounds boring, but just trust me on this. It's gonna be awesome. Get hype.

Well before I bore you all to death slowly and painfully, let's get onto the chapter, shall we? *waggles eyebrows*

Disclaimer: Big surprise. Don't own Five Nights. Skippity doo da, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>Billy was unusually enthusiastic that day.<p>

Handing out balloons to kids, smiling, waving, saying more than just "Hi" or "Hello" but actually putting on conversations with them.

It was nice.

Usually he didn't have a great reason to be so happy. In his eyes, it was normally 'work, work some more, be lonely, then get back to work.'

Sounds exciting, right?

Ha, nope.

But now he had a friend! And not just that, but now even more friends!

The loneliness evaporated into thin air.

And not to mention his "friend" was especially nice to him, laughed with him, did normal friendish stuff with him, but she also.. kissed him!

Not that it wasn't gross, (it was) but it made him get all tingly and bubbly. Kind of like when you drink soda and it tickles your nose.

She just made him feel like he could really fit in with someone.

When the toy Fazband had announced they were about to play, all the children raced into the main party room. Leaving Billy to the peace and quiet of his balloons and his thoughts.

Billy sighed with relief and grabbed a seat. He slouched over and swung his legs back and forth to a steady rhythm.

Suddenly, a skinny, clown-looking figure strutted in through the side door.

Marionette?

It confused and surprised Billy. He hadn't seen this guy in months.

"Ciao, Balloon Boy!" Marionette said, with a subtle jazz / British sounding accent.

Billy slid on his baseball cap and adjusted it on his head. "Hiya, Mari! Haven't seen you inna' while, huh?"

"Nope," Marionette climbed from each of the ceiling wires, swinging about like a monkey across the room. "Listen, Bill. I need your help on something." He suddenly got a serious look on his face. Something rare for Marionette.

Billy raised a brow unknowingly. "... and what would that be..?"

Marionette blinked and took a seat. 'Oh great,' Billy thought. He knew this was gonna be a mouthful.

The puppet cleared his throat. "It all started on Tuesday..."

"But today's Tuesday." Billy put a strange look on his face.

"EXACTLY!" Marionette exclaimed loudly, knocking Billy in the face with his hands as he threw his arms out. "IT STARTED THIS MORNING!"

Billy held his sore face with a grunt. "What did," he asked grudgingly, "if I would want to ask.." He grumbled under his breath.

"This morning," Mari started, "I was about to crank up my music box, you know, to listen to my jams, and I see that it isn't cranking! So I popped open the side, looked in the clockwork, and I see that one of the main cogs is gone from inside the box! You gotta help me! Without that cog," he took a breath of panic, "I can't crank the music box!" He grabbed Billy by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" He started to shake Billy.

"...maybe?"

"IT MEANS I CAN'T LISTEN TO MY JAMS!" He dropped Billy and he fell out of his chair. Once he regained his balance, he gave the puppet an aggravated frown.

"And how does this involve me..?" Billy huffed, and wiped his tired eye.

Marionette scoffed, expecting the boy to already understand. "I need you to help me find the cog for my music box!"

Billy narrowed his eyes at the puppet, and raised one brow. "... and how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well I dunno! Obviously it couldn't of just grown legs and walked off! Someone must of..." Marionette gained a low, serious tone. "STOLE IT!"

"Who would want to steal a cog..."

"EXACTLY!" Marionette hit Billy in the face again. "That's why I need your help. I need to find out who stole it and why!"

He slouched in his chair and stared at Billy intensely.

"So.. will you do it?"

Billy huffed. "Hmm. Let's see.. let me check me constantly busy schedule," he tapped his forehead, remembering. "Oh yeah, no!" Sorry. I can't."

"Why?"

"Well I have that.. thing. And that's followed by that... other thing. So yeah. I'm jam packed."

"Look," Marionette begged, "Help me, and I'll owe you a favor!"

"Hmm.. that is a pretty good deal.." Billy said, trying to decide whether or not to help.

"You know what," Billy smiled, and stood up, "Why not?"

They shook hands. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marionette exclaimed in gratitude, "You will not regret this!"

They let go and Billy put a thinking look on his face. "But.. how am I suppose to find the suspect?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Said Mari, "How about a court trial? You can question all the others to find out who did it!"

Billy grinned. "Sound like a plan. When should this 'court trial' be?"

"Tonight!"

"WHAT?!" Billy slightly jumped. How could he figure this court stuff out in time? "That's way, WAY too early."

"Come on, I have to listen to my music! It's the only thing that keeps me calm!"

"You sound like a big weenie if you can't go a day or two without your music.." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Weenie? I'm not a weenie! I'll have you know that I stubbed my toe last week and I only cried for twenty minutes." Marionette crossed his arms in triumph.

"Ugh," Billy groaned, "Fine. We'll have the trial at 2 am tonight. But I swear, if you're late I'm gon-"

"Woah there, nelly. Calm down. I'll be there. You don't need to worry about me. What you do need to worry about is how you're going to get the other animatronics there."

Billy raised a finger about to talk when he heard tapping footsteps and laughter coming down the hall. The Fazband must of finished with their show.

"The children are coming, the children are coming!" Billy shoed Marionette out the side door and waved bye.

The kids came in and played in the arcade, but Billy couldn't focus on handing them balloons.

What he was pondering, however, was how was he going to set up a court trial?

He barely even knew what the word court meant.

* * *

><p>I know the next chapter sounds like boredom in it's purest form, but trust me on this. Billy as Phoenix Wright is going to be amazing.<p>

And yep, Marionette shamelessly uses Spongebob references.

Wow! Thank you guys for the amazing ideas! I'm going to be full up to be neck in prompts for this story! It's really astonishing!

And I'm sorry I got this one out late. I got lazy and didn't want to write it, but oh well.

And also I apologize because of how unbearably boring this chapter was. And it was short. A double wammy of suck.

But hey! Atleast it's out! And I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter's the trial. Who do you think stole Marionette's cog piece?

Find next time on Balloon Kids!

- CinnamonCombat


	9. VHS Tapes Are So 1990s

Are you excited?

...No?

Hmm. Sorry.

Because I sure am! It's the first court chapter! And that means one of our lovable, semi-murderous animatronics are guilty for the crime of stolen property! FUN FOR THE WHOLE FAMILY!

But guess what. This is only half of the thing, and we don't get questioning. I know. I suck. I'm so lazy.

SPEAKING OF LAZY, I am soooo soo sooo sorry for the late update! I've been playing Smash, and I wrote a short oneshot. Not to mention this chapter's fairly long.

I only ask for your forgiveness, peeps.

HAPPY VALENTINES!

Let's get started on this thing. Woop. Woop.

WARNING: THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS CONTAIN PHOENIX WRIGHT REFERENCES. Go get your shots, kids.

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor will I ever. The same goes for Phoenix Wright, although I might be able to wrestle it off of Nintendo one day since they're too caught up in Mario. But for now, I'm a broke sad-sack writing fanfiction for a living. Sob.

* * *

><p>The next time the Fazband played, which was two hours later, Billy sneaked out over to the storage room to talk to the Oldies.<p>

Chica, Bonnie and Foxy had agreed to set up the court in one of the party rooms. They instantly started working on the structures (Foxy was somewhat of a secret architectural genius) and got out the black metal fold up chairs for everyone to sit on.

Freddy had taken the boy quickly to Mr. Fazbear's office to find a VHS tape of an old court trial. Don't ask why the manager had court tapes in his office. He had everything from cooking shows, hummingbird documentaries, the science of the eggplant, episodes of Sailor Moon, anything you could imagine.

After retrieving the tape and getting the crew on board, he snuck on over to the Kid's Cove to find Mangle totally smashing Golden at Pac man.

Billy told the couple to be at the party room at 2 am tonight. They agreed; Mangle because she wanted to see her little buddy be an attorney, and Goldie because his dignity couldn't take much more of the video games.

He could get the Toys on board later. For now he needed to watch that tape.

He dashed into the Game Area just as the kids came back from watching the Fazband's act. Apparently, they'd had played a rock version of the Toredor March. Impressive.

He popped the tape in the player without getting noticed. The kids didn't really care about the small TV. Usually it only played soap operas.

Billy picked up the TV remote and clicked the power button. The old TV buzzed to life.

After watching the example of the court trial, it was almost 7 pm. The restaurant would close soon, and Mr. Fazbear would go into the office and do paperwork (in reality, do anything but paperwork.) until 12 am.

Since the man stayed in his office for the whole 5 hours, the animatronics could start the preparations for the trial.

Billy dashed over to the front stage to see the Fazband. Toy Freddy was telling Toy Bonnie how high his pitch could go, but she wasn't listening. Toy Chica was reaching backstage for some poker cards.

"Uh," Billy gulped, "Hi guys."

The two girls smiled at him and climbed off the stage to meet him, and the boy (notice how I didn't put man) just groaned and rolled his eyes. He just had to come in right when his ego started to get bigger.

"What can we do for ya' Balloon Boy?" Bonnie grinned at the boy, who huffed at the name.

"Please, call me Billy," he partially smiled nervously, "Anyways, tonight at two we'll be holding a court trial in the storage room."

Toy Chica gasped, "A court trial?! Oh my, what for?"

Billy gave a slight shake of the head. "Nothing too bad. Someone just stole a cog to Marionette's music box and we need to figure out who."

"Oh. Thank goodness." Chica held her heart as Bonnie patted her on the back.

"So 2pm at the storage room?" Bonnie asked, "That's where we had the party, right?"

"You've got it! And if you can, try to convince Fred to come along, too. He seems like a suspect." Billy snickered along with the girls as Toy Freddy made a face on stage.

"He seems like a suspect! Nanana!" Freddy impersonated Billy with a high pitch voice, then stuck out his tongue. Wow. Mature.

Billy went over to the storage room to see how construction was doing. To his surprise, the gang was almost done.

It looked breathtakingly real for some plastic, cardboard, a few cans of paint and only a few hours of construction.

"Woah!" Billy gasped and inspected the room, "This is amazing, guys! How did you...?"

"Lets just say that Mr. Foxy here is a bit of a architect!" Chica nudged Foxy playfully and he blushed.

"Aw, twas nothing much. Just helpin' a fellow lad out."

Suddenly an enthusiastic balloon girl burst through the door.

"Ayy Billy!" Josie ran up and hugged him then stepped back to inspect his attire.

"A little birdy told me you're an attorney!" She put her fingers in the shape of a box in front of him and closed an eye, inspecting him at different angles.

"Yeah, sure, but if you don't mind my asking," Billy made a face, "What are you doing?"

Josie huffed, aggravated, expecting him to know. "Look, genius. If you're going to be an attorney, you gotta dress like one."

She hopped over and pulled at a piece of his shirt. "And news flash, sister, stripe is not the best look on you."

The others quietly nodded and murmured in agreement, while Billy just rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a tuxedo to ask questions," Billy crossed his arms at his friend. "This is kind of silly."

"Being formal is better than looking like a decorative clown meatball!" Josie exclaimed.

Once again, the others quietly nodded and murmured in agreement.

"UGH!" Billy sighed, annoyed. "Fine. Let's play dress up. I don't care. The real problem is where are you going to find a suit my size in a rundown pizza joint?"

"That's just it, though. I already have." Josie grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and down the hallway.

"Ah, kids." Chica sighed, the others rolling their eyes.

The two kids wandered into the lost and found and to Billy's amazement, there were many different kinds of suits. And dresses. And ties. And a miscellaneous Banana suit thrown in the mix.

"Why in the world is all this stuff in here?" Billy said, examining a a framed picture, then picking up a gold jewel-incrested watch.

"Who knows? But at least we have it!" Josie pulled out a blue, semi-small suit and a bright red tie.

She held it out towards Billy and snapped her finger. "Try this on. It'll fit you."

Billy grabbed it then narrowed his eyes. "How are you so sure..?"

Josie grinned and pushed him into the bathroom next door. "Because I try clothes on you when you sleep!"

"I only can hope you're kidding!" Billy laughed, pulling on this bright pants. "I feel like a dork."

"That's fantastic. You're finally accepted your true destiny."

"You're one to talk!"

"At least I don't - woah." Billy stepped out in his suit, looking much more fancy than usual.

"You look awesome!" Josie gave Billy a highfive.

She stood for a minute, narrowing her eyebrows.

"What?" Billy asked, adjusting his tie.

"Hmm... I think I need to fix your hair."

"WHAT?! NO. You are NOT doing my hair."

"Oh please," Josie spit in her hand and quickly rubbed it in Billy's hair. It was slicked back and spiky.

"Ew," Billy winced and stuck his tongue out. "Girl spit."

Josie ignored his comment. "Now what is everyone else going to wear.."

"...Everyone else?"

"Well, yeah!" Josie crossed her arms. "If you're going to go to a court case, you've got to look halfway decent. The oldies already agreed to dress out."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>After hunting and pecking for clothes and then delivering them to the animatronics, if was already twelve'o'clock. Mr. Fazbear left.<p>

Now with the office open, they could go get the last of the supplies for the trial.

Billy and Josie (now partly dressed up) dashed over to the office to get a crab mallet, a few pens (the ones in the back didn't have ink), and a last bucket of paint for Foxy.

After retrieving the supplies, the friends marched over to the Storage Room to see the court finished.

It was amazing. As if you just walked into a building.

"WOAH!" The two gasped on que.

"You lassies like it?" Foxy smirked, leaning on the wall.

"It's amazing! Foxy is great at this stuff!" Chica hugged him, and he just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Out of nowhere, Freddy came out in a huge powdered wig and a long robe.

The whole room, except for a triumphant Freddy, burst out laughing.

"What?" Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Do you not like my Judge costume?"

"Hahaha! What's with the dress?!" Billy laughed falling on the floor.

"Excuse you?" Freddy scorned, "Obviously you don't appreciate proper court attire."

"Well, no offense Freddy, but," Bonnie snorted, "It doesn't look like you do either."

Freddy blushed fiercely and cringed. "What am I doing wrong?"

Bonnie went up and patted him on the back reassuringly. "Lose the wig. This isn't the 1800's."

After ditching the dramatic wig, the others got dressed up nicely for the trial. Everyone was excited to find out who had stolen the piece.

Except one person.

Billy had forgotten to tell the Oldies the reason the trial was happening. What was wrong.

But Chica was nervous it had something to do with a certain puppet.

* * *

><p>Early that morning, Chica had snuck into Marionette's corner while he was off swinging from the ceiling.<p>

Even earlier, she had found out Foxy took a special liking to her pizzas.

She had decided that she would make a contraption to shoot pizzas into Foxy's mouth. Crazy, right? Only Chica could come up with that.

She had found a stray tennis ball shooter in the office from Mr. Fazbear's brief tennis phase, and decided to use that.

Unfortunately, it was a bit too slow for her. She needed just another little cog to make go just a little bit faster.

She took the cog from Marionette's box and used it for the machine. She had planned to show it to Foxy that night, but had been caught up with the preparations.

You could of said it an earlier Valentine's day gift. The actual holiday was next week, but she couldn't hold her excitement.

Now she had a feeling in her gut this fiasco was her fault.

* * *

><p>I know. I'm a despicable human being. I made Chica the suspect and didn't finish the whole thing in one chapter. I stink.<p>

Hope you liked it, though! I just wanted to get it out. I haven't updated in more than ten days. AHHH SORRY DON'T HURT ME EEK

Happy V-day! The next update hopefully will be next week, if I'm not too busy.

Thanks for reading!

- CinnamonCombat


	10. Balloon Boy: Ace Attorney Part 1

THE COURT CASE GUISSS

And guess what! THE TENTH CHAPTER! AHHHHHH MILESTONES

I'd like to thank everyone who helped me get this far on my first fanfic. Seriously. I ran out of virtual cupcakes, so you're just gonna have to give yourself a pat on the back.

Thanks bunches, guys. Ten chapters might not feel like much to some people, but wow does it feel good to me.

BUT ERMAGERD GUYS. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. But guess what! I've got an excuse.

See, the weather outside has been a fiasco (I use that word alot. Can you tell?) so I've been out of school for a while. I had stretched out my time to write this chapter, and blah blah blah. But then, when I go to update it, BOOM. We don't have internet. So there.

Before I bore you, let's get to that trial! GET HYPE! There is going to be "OBJECTION!"s, "TAKE THAT!"s, "HOLD IT"s, and much more! Hide yo children, hide yo wife. It's about to get cray cray.

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Kites at Gerald's or Phoenix Wrighty Tighties. Ha. I'm not funny.

* * *

><p>Billy had finished explaining the nutshell concept of the trial right as the others started to file in.<p>

"WOAH!" Toy Chica and Bonnie's eyes lit up at the sight of the room, with Toy Freddy just snorted behind. The girls wore matching blouses with knee-length skirts, while Freddy wore a purple polka-dotted suit jacket and fluorescent orange tennis shorts. When the kids delivered his outfit it was more of a practical joke, but he must of worn it anyways.

"Well Mr. Plastic," Freddy grinned, "Are you on your way to the annual clown convention?"

Toy Freddy clenched his fists and teeth together. "You're one to talk, fatty! The dress looks great!"

"At least I-" Freddy was interrupted by Foxy and Bonnie pulling him away to the stand.

"I have a feeling this is going to be eventful." Josie said, gulping. Billy agreed.

The Toys took their seats on the sidelines, in their metal fold up chairs. Just then, the door flew open to reveal Mangle and Golden. Goldie was on the floor getting dragged, though.

"Do we REALLY have to go in here? I mean, seriously," Goldie whined, Mangle holding his squirming leg and pulling him through the tight doorway, "Who the hell would want to just watch people bicker annoyingly!?"

Mangle huffed and glared at the bear. "People have to watch you bicker annoyingly all the time."

The two balloon kids snickered, then hopped over to Mangle to help get Goldie through the door. Billy and Josie grabbed his left leg, while Mangle had the right.

The three pulled him over to the chairs, and Mangle gave him a death glare telling him to take a seat. He huffed and pouted like a preschooler.

"Phew!" Billy wiped his forehead, "For just a suit with no endoskeleton, he sure is heavy."

"Sure is. Hey," Josie cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't Marion be here?"

Billy pulled down his sleeve to reveal the jeweled watch he had found earlier, "Yeah, it's 15 to two, he should be here soon. Everyone else got here early."

"'Kay. But... where'd you get that watch?" Josie crossed her arms and huffed.

"Lost and Found!" Billy cheesed enthusiastically.

"Hmm," Josie wiped her eye tiredly, "We needa' put that back after this."

"But it -" Billy raised a finger but was interrupted with the slam of a door and the rowdy blare of a cheap trumpet.

"[BUM BAH DAH BUM BUM BUM BAAHH!]" Marionette hang in the doorway, one hand holding the trumpet with the other hanging on to the ceiling wires. He wore a simple red tie and long yellow striped socks.

Marion let go of the ceiling, stretching out to do the splits on the floor. On his landing, he winced; then quickly stood up and grinned, and threw his trumpet out the doorway.

"Howdy, BB and BB female!" Marionette reached out his long, gloved fingers and shaked the two kids' hands, up and down hyperly.

"Uh," Billy gulped and tugged at his collar, "Ay, Mari. I can see you're excited, huh..?" Josie snickered at the weird clown.

"Where'd ya' get the trumpet, Marion?" Josie covered her mouth with her hand, trying to cover her laugh.

"Lost and Found!"

Billy smiled and put his hands on his hips. "See, Josie?" Leading the girl to just roll her eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Josie groaned. Marionette squealed like a schoolgirl and skipped over to the stand with Billy, with the latter sweating nervously.

Josie could only trudge behind.

Getting situated, the three stood in a row next to each other (Marionette, Billy, Josie.) on the left stand. On the right would be Mangle, the only one Billy trusted enough to be truthful while defending the others. The Oldies justified against a lawyer, but Billy insisted, wanting it to be more realistic.

On the tallest stand, stood tall Freddy, holding his squeaky toy mallet maliciously.

On the sidelines sat every other animatronic. The toys, Goldie, some weird shadow-like freakazoids that resembled a rabbit and a bear (Billy wouldn't question them, this was only the first time he'd ever seen them and boy were they creepy.), some weird, yellowed drunken rabbit who'd wandered in and kept rambling on about a spring onion or some crap, and a stray bare endoskeleton.

What a diverse crowd.

Freddy smacked his toy mallet repeatedly on the wooden stand, causing high squeaks to ring across the room. All the robots stopped what ever they were doing to look. Freddy slightly tilted his head towards Billy, giving him the sign to talk.

Billy gulped. "Uh.. evening, ladies and gents."

Toy Chica clapped quietly, while Goldie booed loudly, sticking his thumb down. Mangle glared at him and smacked his hand from under him.

"Hmf. Anyways," Billy put a finger on his chin, "Today we're going to ask you questions about a problem my friend Marionette here has been having.

"See, Mari unfortunately got a cog stolen from his music box, and desperately needs it back."

"YEAH! I GOTTA LISTEN TO MY JAMS!" Marionette slammed his fist onto the table, causing Josie to slap him, then put a finger to her mouth and shush. Mari slouched down and pouted.

"Um... yeah," Billy coughed, "We're just gonna question you guys a bit, whoever it was will not be in too much trouble as long as you had a good reason. If you only did it to be mean, well that's a different story." Billy shot a glare at Toy Freddy, causing him to scoff, then pick his teeth.

"So.. let's get started!" Billy smiled and crossed his arms. "Who'd like to go first?"

Everyone looked around at each other, expecting someone to answer.

Reluctantly, Toy Bonnie raised her hand.

Josie and Billy winked and held thumbs up as the blue rabbit made her way to the stand across from Freddy. She gulped.

"So," Billy scratched his scalp, pondering over what he should say. Josie reached over and whispered in his eye. He grinned and snapped his fingers.

"Where were you last night; February 8th, 1986?" Billy held a smolder on his face, causing Josie to snort from laughter.

"Well... I was at the party like everyone else."

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH." Marionette went bug-eyed and stood up, slamming his fists onto the table, "THERE WAS A PARTY?!"

"Uh, yeah," Toy Bonnie coughed, wincing a bit. "Toy Freddy was supposed to send you an invitation." The entirety of the room turned to look at Toy Freddy, who was nonchalantly picking his teeth with a toothpick.

After a few long seconds of silence, Toy Chica frowned. "Ahem."

Toy Freddy looked up to see everyone looking at him, nervous.

"...What?"

Toy Chica murmured under her breath to Freddy, who got the picture.

"Oh! Yeah. Uh sorry," he went back to picking his teeth, "I used your invitation as a napkin when I got a donut the other day. But ayyy, what can 'ya do?"

Marionette was thinking about shooting back at him, but decided against it and just slumped in his chair.

"Well, with that out of the way, Bonnie?" Billy turned to Toy Bonnie, eager to ask some more questions.

* * *

><p>Hey, I know it's not all in one chapter but I just wanted to get something out. I feel REAL bad about not updating, because life and crap.<p>

This is part one of the actual chapter. Just so you guys know, I AM working on this next chapter.

And did you guys see the new game? Wow. Springtrap, guys.

Hope you enjoyed. Hope the weather isn't too hectic for you guys.

- CinnamonCombat


End file.
